Vehicles such as self-propelled agricultural product applicators typically have systems for distributing hydraulic fluid, fuel, brake fluid or pressurized air, air conditioning coolant, or other fluids through a series of rigid pipes, often referred to as hard lines. These hard lines are typically routed along a main frame that forms part of the chassis of the vehicle.
The hard lines are typically attached periodically along their lengths to the frame, to provide support for long sections of the line, and to secure the hard lines to the vehicle. In the past, such hard lines have generally been individually secured to the frame using commercially available hose and pipe clamps. The hard lines have often been bundled together with clamps or tie straps in a manner that is not aesthetically pleasing, and is conducive to the hard lines rubbing together and against the chassis, potentially leading to undesirable wear on the hard lines and the frame. Having the hard lines bundles together with one another makes them difficult to keep clean and prone to collecting dirt and corrosive chemicals, which can lead to undesirable corrosion of the hard lines.
Securing hard lines to the frame of a self-propelled agricultural applicator is particularly challenging, due to the unique configuration and operating environment of such machines. Such applicators are typically very large machines, carrying payloads weighing thousands of pounds of dry or liquid agricultural chemicals across uneven terrain at high speeds. The hard lines in such machines are long, and subject to high vibration loads. The operational environment is typically dusty, or muddy, and the chemicals applied tend to be corrosive. Such machines are often so called “high-boy” machines, having a chassis that is elevated several feet above the ground so that rows of partly grown crops can pass under the frame of the machine during operation, making it important that the hard lines be secured to the frame in locations where they will not become entangled with, or damage the crop passing below the frame. Also, because the frame of a high-boy-type applicator is several feet above the ground, the underside of the frame, and attached hard lines, are more readily visible than they would be in a typical over the road vehicle. As a result, it is more important to have the hard lines secured in a manner that is aesthetically pleasing and substantial.
It is desirable to provide an improved arrangement and method for mounting hard lines to a vehicle frame. It is desirable that such an improved arrangement be rugged enough to meet the demands of service in a self-propelled agricultural applicator. Such rugged demands should desirably include having the capability to secure multiple hard lines in an array of hard lines that is structurally sound and aesthetically pleasing. It is also desirable that an improved mounting arrangement be capable of securely mounting multiple hard lines in a spaced-apart array that precludes the lines from rubbing against one another or the frame, and also facilitates washing and cleaning of the hard lines to remove dust, mud, debris and chemical residue. It is further highly desirable that an improved mounting arrangement facilitate installation of the hard lines in the vehicle, by supporting them in the desired position prior to the desired spaced-apart arrays of hard lines being secured in position.